Fear of Fire
by AllDone.DeleteAccount
Summary: Jane/Maura meet Tina/Bette as they try to find a crazed fan.  1st fanfic story.


**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, just borrowed to entertain you. All rights belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen.**

Chapter 4

"Rizzoli," Jane stood still as whom ever was on the other end explained. Jane snapped the phone to her belt and took off. Tina, hot on her heels, wondered what had caused the detective to react so suddenly. As they exited the trailer, Korsak was coming up towards the steps, Jane almost knocking him over. "Janie, whats the hurry?"

As he caught her, Jane pushed off of him running back towards the burning building. Tina right behind her, stopped briefly at Korsak's side. "She got a phone call and it clearly upset her."

Yelling over her shoulder, "It's Maura! Her breathing device didn't work right."

Running towards the ambulances, Jane searched each one till she found Maura on a gurney with an oxygen mask covering her nose nose and mouth, eyes shut, laying so still she looked unconscious. "Oh God Maura! Searching frantic for anyone who could/would tell her. "Is she gonna be alright? Taking Maura's hand, Jane brushed a stray piece of hair off her forehead. "Fuck! Someone answer me damn it!"

Maura slowly opened her eyes looking at Jane, "Language, Jane." Smiling under the mask, Maura's eyes found Jane's, she could see the worry on Jane's face. There was no 'I told you so.' Just pure caring and worry. Jane couldn't help but smile. Squeezing Maura's hand. "Jane, I only suffered mild smoke inhalation. I will be fine. I felt a little dizzy and faint, so the EMT ask me to lay down till it passed and use the oxygen for my lungs. Jane, smoke inhalation is an injury that includes burns to the respiratory system. The hot smoke injures by a combination of thermal damage, poisoning and pulmonary irritation and swelling, caused by carbon monoxide, cyanide and other combustion products.Symptoms range from coughing and vomiting to nausea, sleepiness and confusion. Burns to the nose, mouth and face; singed nostril hairs; and difficulty breathing. Mine was only a mild case, I will be fine."

Tina and Korsak were watching the scene in front of them. "How long have they been together?"

Korsak looking at Tina, "Who? Janie and Dr. Isles?" chuckling "You want the official version or mine?" Laughing, Korsak couldn't help himself as he watched his dear friend, who he loved like a daughter, worry over Dr. Isles. "Officially, they are not together. However, I am no fool and I would say it all changed when Jane was knocked out by a suspect we were going after and he pinned her to the ground with scalpels through her hands. Now Maura, Dr. Isles, worries over Jane and Jane is so protective of Maura, God help the fool who tries to get to either one of them."

Tina could clearly see that this group of people looked out for one another. Much like her and Bette's friends that they had left behind in So-ho. She missed them but not the drama that came with them. "So they just don't know it yet but they act like they have been together forever." Tina smiled remembering the feeling Bette caused, still causes in her, butterflies in her stomach and an ache in her chest. Looking from the scene in front of her back to Korsak.

Korsak nodded smiling, " But I will deny it if you tell them I told you anything." Korsak looked at Tina and winked, grinning form ear to ear.

Tina locked her lips with and imaginary key and threw it over her shoulder. "Thank you for sharing. Can I ask you something? I want my family to be close to me right now. They are in New York. I asked Det. Rizzoli about bringing them here, but now...? Do you think all of us are in danger? I received hate mail too. Am I in danger?" Tina had turned back to watch the scene in front of them but not really seeing anything. Korsak could tell she had turned to thoughts of being scared.

Not knowing about the letters Korsak looked at Tina with questions in his eyes. "Let me get with Jane but I am sure you can send for your family. We will do our best to keep you safe while you are here in Boston. Can I see this mail you are talking about?"

Giving her head a shake, Tina glanced back at Korsak, " I already gave it to Det. Rizzoli who had Det. Frost take it to the lab, I think. Along with the ones Ms. Jones received."

Korsak motioned over a Uniformed Officer, "Okay Ms. Kinnard, I am gonna have this uniformed Officer escort you back to your trailer. You go call your family and make arrangements to bring them here to be with you. But you let me know the details because if this guys not done we want no surprises. Okay?" Korsak gave the uniformed Officer instructions that Ms. Kinnard was his new charge until further notice.

Watching Tina and the Officer walk off Korsak shook his head and briefly missed having someone special in his life. Turning back to Jane and Dr. Isles, he realized they were as much a part of his family as if they were his own flesh and blood.

Maura was trying to sit up and Jane was telling her to lay back down and let them take her to the hospital. But Maura was not having it. She sat up slowly and swung her legs over the side. "Korsak, come here please, take Jane to do some detective work."

Korsak didn't quite know what to do. The last time they made him mediator he had to walk away from it and let them work it out on their own, which took a couple of days. Shaking his head he thought with a smile, okay here we go again. The things you do for family. "Come on Jane, we need to go have a look at Ms. Nobles trailer. Give Maura the picture of Ms. Noble for the possible ID. Dr. Isles were you able to retrieve the body?"

Gingerly stepping off the gurney, Maura took the picture from Jane and turned towards Korsak, "Yes the body was retrieved but it appears to be male. The firemen are searching the rest of the building now.

Placing a hand on Maura's arm, Jane looked at her. Pleading with Maura, " don't go back in that building please."

"Jane, I have to do my job, we have been over this." Maura looked at Korsak for help.

Korsak just shook his head, bowing out. "You girls work this out. I will be over here waiting on you Jane." Walking over towards the other EMTs.

"Trader." Both women said in unison and then laughed. "Okay Maura, I know its your job but listen to me, you just had a close scare, please let someone else finish." Lowering her voice so that only Maura could hear, "I am begging. And you know I don't do that often, especially if there is anyone else around to hear it. Do it for me please." Jane knew if she tilted her head just slightly to the side and pouted just right...smiling.

Smiling back at Jane, "How can a girl say no to that?" Maura stepped into Jane's personal space.

Jane's arms going around Maura as she coughed. Jane rubbed her back. "You Okay?" Jane worried.

"I am now, much better." Her arms finding their own way around Jane.

"Maura, - you and me, girl, you scared me. I, I, We need to talk. I have to go finish this scene. Do not leave with out me. I will take you back to the station. Okay? and if you start feeling dizzy again, sit down please. Jane was imploring.

"Jane, you are the only one who can make me forget I am a well educated professional at a crime scene. What is it about you? I promise to wait for you." Maura had let her head fall forward on to Jane's chest and felt herself go limp in Jane's arms. Something wasn't right. "Jane can Korsak finish the crime scene?"

Feeling Maura go limp Jane knew something was wrong. "Korsak! come here!"

Korsak hearing the panic in Jane's voice rushed over and helped Jane get Maura back on the gurney. The EMTs came rushing back over and took over care of Maura, asking what had happened. The EMT turned to Jane who was just staring.

Korsak shook Jane to get her to snap out of it. "We were talking and she just went limp in my arms."

Jane watched as the EMTs worked on Maura, putting the oxygen back on her, taking her vitals. "She appears to have just fainted but we are going to take her in just to be on the safe side. Smoke Inhalation sometimes can cause more serious problems."

Korsak seeing the fear in Janes eyes. "Jane go with her. I will finish the scene and meet you back at the station later. Okay? I'm not taking no for an answer, I know she is special to you. Go."

Jane looked at the EMTs silently asking to ride along, which they granted. They had worked with Dr. Isles and Det. Rizzoli both before, Dr. Isles was polite and easy to work with. Det. Rizzoli, on the other hand, well... It was easier to just let her go.


End file.
